The Universe of the Four Gods
by ZelAndPiccoloFreak
Summary: AU. A teenage girl from a rural town in the US is transported into the Universe of the Four Gods and becomes the priestess of Suzaku. An AU in which Miaka and Yui were not transported but someone else.


Before you begin to read my story, I would like to explain what this is. I never cared for Miaka or Yui. So this story is an alternate universe story. It is set up in the same basic plot-line as the series Fushigi Yuugi, but I have created a different character than Miaka. So if you do not enjoy alternate stories or if you like Miaka and Yui, you will probably dislike my representation of Fushigi Yuugi. I do hope you decide to read and leave feedback.  
  
Fushigi Yuugi: Episode One- The Universe of the Four Gods  
  
Row after row of books cover the walls of a library. When one thinks of a library, they may think of the imaginary adventures that lie within the pages of the many books. What if one adventure is real? This is a story of a girl, who finds adventure in a book, but not only that she finds a life.  
A library, located in a rural area in the united states, contains a rare book. A book that is waiting for the girl needed to start it's story. A book unlike any other, one that the adventure begins as soon as she opens it. It is still waiting for her.  
  
A high school typically is a breeding place for impurity but sometimes there is one flawless diamond, uncorrupted by the horrible world around her. But this flawless diamond leads a life without excitement and passion. A life without passion is nothing. Aria LeShawne leads a pure life without passion at Luther High.  
Aria is named after a movement in music in which there is emotion expressed. But Aria hasn't lived up to that. She's seventeen, yet she spends all her free-time in the local library instead of having friends and some semblance of a life. She has a bright future ahead of her with her graduation a few weeks away and a full scholarship to one of the top universities. Aria studies more than she sleeps.  
This night is no different. Aria has been in the library for hours. Her auburn hair is frizzy from being in the musty corner of the library for the entirety of her teenage life. She sits with her only friends, her books. The book she is currently interested in is her Advanced Chemistry book. Her pale green eyes scan the pages of a book she's read many times. One would think her obsessive compulsive and they would not be wrong.  
Aria lowers her head and looks at her digital watch. It is late, and the library is about to close. She gathers her books in her black sling back bag and tosses it over her shoulder. Then she hears the faintest click from the door behind.  
Aria turns to the door labeled "Rare collection. Authorized Personnel only." The door slowly opens on it's own volition. To Aria this is the fruit of Eden, the temptation and as Eve did, she falls for the temptation. The young woman peers inside the small room. The room has not been opened for awhile for the smell of musty old books assaults her. Aria does not even consider the consequences, for once she sees the rare books, she is reeled in.  
The books are mostly ancient books and Aria recognizes one of the books to be an Ancient Chinese book. The red spine reads "The Book of the Universe of the Four Gods". The book seems to be calling to her, so she takes it off the shelf. The cover is opened, Eve is cast from Eden. A red light blinds her and she drops the book, shutting her eyes. The blank book begins to fill for it's story has now begun.  
The young American opens her eyes; she is no longer in the library. She is on a dirt path, the land seems pretty dead. She hears footsteps behind her but Aria is too busy staring at the dead plains land.  
A deep uneducated voice from behind, says, "Look what we have here. Some foreign girl, all alone."  
The man's voice causes Aria to turn towards him. The man speaking is in his late twenties. He is accompanied by two other men. All three men have ragged clothes and black eyes. There are human slave traders. The three men start to advance on her, so she turns to run but there is a fourth man. The fourth man does not look like the others but he startles her into backing up into the slave trader.  
Her shrill scream pierces the noon sky. The man holding her clamps one hand on her mouth and the other hand begins to inspect the merchandise. The man's calloused hand rubs against Aria's thin silk shirt over her breast, this causes Aria to struggle against the man only to cause the man to grab her breast tighter. "She will definitely make good money. A virgin, I bet."  
The man who startled Aria into backing up starts to walk up towards the slave traders. His long dark hair is tied into a long whip-like ponytail and he is wearing a nice indigo outfit. He grabs a pebble from the dirt path and begins tossing it up and catching it in his right hand. "I'm going to have to ask you to let her go."  
The slave traders laugh at this foolish young man who is probably no more than seventeen years old. The one who is still feeling up Aria speaks. "We found her first, boy, go find some other girl to rape."  
Aria's desperate green eyes lock with the young man's gray eyes and she doesn't believe he wants to harm her. The man clenches the pebble in his fist. "Last chance."  
One of the other slave traders pull a knife out. A glowing red symbol appears on the young man's forehead and he takes out the three slave traders with three rough and incapacitating blows. Aria falls to her knees but looks up at the man's red symbol, the symbol for ogre.  
He lowers his hand and Aria puts her small pale hand in his much larger one.  
"I wanted a reward, not your hand." He pulls Aria to her feet effortlessly.  
"A. reward?" Her soft voice contrasts his much louder and much deeper one.  
"Come now, I just saved you from being sold into slavery. Surely that deserves a handsome payment!" The gray-eyed boy folds his arms.  
Aria sighs, at least he's not a slave trader. "I am not from here. My money won't be of any use to you."  
The man's ogre symbol has disappeared and he lowers his head. "Saving girls is hard work you know, a guy's got to be compensated."  
Aria positions herself so she can look up into his gray eyes and she smiles. "You have my eternal gratitude and I will find a way to repay you."  
"Gratitude doesn't put food on the table or money in my pocket." The man turns away from her.  
Aria takes out her wallet from her blue jeans' pocket. She fiddles through it and the man sneaks a peak over his shoulder a grin spreading across his face. Aria pulls out a quarter. "It's not much, and I don't know if you'll even be able-"  
The man snatches the silver-colored coin from her hands with starry eyes. "Is this silver? This is a large piece to be silver! It feels like silver. What's this picture? Where's it from?"  
Aria's eyes widen. The man is definitely obsessed with money. "Uh."  
"Doesn't matter." The man raises one hand and starts walking off towards the city. "Bye."  
Aria grabs his long indigo sleeve. "Wait. You can't just leave me here!"  
"Oh yes I can!" The man runs away from her and Aria stands there blinking. She can't believe he just ran away from her after receiving the payment he wanted. What a money grubbing jerk! 


End file.
